Zero Ascension
Zero Ascension is the final game of the Battle of Zero series made by In-Verse. The game follows the storylines of Zero Chronicles ''and ''Zero Unleashed. This entry implements, 2 on 2 team battles in addition to the usual 1 on 1. The game will eliminate the Ring-Outs that were mainstays since the first of the trilogy. It is for Arcade, Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Story Four years after defeating Zero, he is back with a Vengeance. This time he is planning to threat the entire world with his army of Memphis Clones. Gabe tries to run against time, while Cerberus Black separates from Sophia since the latter has a problem and insecure about herself. The battle is set, Ambar and Barbara join forces with Ivan to betray Zero slowly, but they ended being killed by Zero, except for Ivan. Lucretia enters in the fighting circuit to show her skills against her former engaged concubine Leonel, and unlike what he thinks, she agrees with his desires. Solomon ends his last strand with a battle against Marcellus Lune, who is revealed to be an Astral Projection, both die in their final battle after much blood, Sophia and Mirage mourn for their deaths. Gabe was eventually Captured by Memphis Model 1-Catharine, to be Zero's fusee. Seaman and Elias is revealed to be followers of Zero, to the horror and disgust of Takumi, Salia and Hinata. But later die. The cousins Luka and Cyan Strider, alongside with Soraya are fighting a bunch of Memphis clones. Asmodaios, the demon from the sword, fights Cerberus Black in a last battle, which the latter ends winning, and sealed back, this time, in Merlina's Weapon, and purified, Pepe and Ele were surprised by this event, and Cerberus Black says his pre-final goodbye before leaving Sophia completely. The final battle between Cypher (The fused form of Zero) against Sophia is about to begin, now without Cerberus Black to help her, she must settle this alone, but Mirage appears, saying that she was the real host and Gabe is just a victim of Zero's play thing, Cypher kills Mirage for her indulgence, sparking Gabe's trying to control Zero. The fight starts with many bloody segments. After the battle, Gabe returns to normal, and Zero is long dead. Cerberus Black thanks Sophia, and he must return back to his post, being the Demon King that he is, but he'll miss her, Sophia's emotions awakened fully. Later, Gabe is seen hugging a very emotional Sophia over the final battle, and he says that he wants to protect her and she is human in his heart and mind. The characters that are dead after the events: All Memphis girls and clones, Asmodaios, Zero, Seaman, Mirage, Elias, Solomon and Marcellus. Seven years after the events, Sophia is with a little boy that resembles her, and Gabe is the father, and is stated that Sophia is the mother despite all claims that she can't have children due to her nature as a clone. Characters Every returning character, in addition to nine newcomers is featured in Zero Ascencion. From Battle of Zero Part I - Zero Chronicles *Sophia von Ritter *Solomon von Ritter *Leonel of Aeidith *Luka Strider/Burning Warrior *Cyan Strider *Elias *Hinata *Marcellus Lune *Marie Rojas/Salia *Pepe *Merlina *Ele (Both forms) *Asmodaios From Battle of Zero Part II - Zero Unleashed *Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault *Mirage/Mira Genadiev/Mikage *Takumi *Dino Falcone/Dinosaur Falcone *Soraya *Ivan Browning *Memphis Model 3-Ambar *Zero *Seaman/Roberto Fernandez *Negative Sophia *Fallen Gabriel Newcomers *'Princess Lucretia': The former concubine of Leonel, but now is free, she fights with Twin Spears. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in English and Kumi Tanaka in Japanese. *'Memphis Model 2-Barbara': Another of the Memphis models. Unlike Ambar, she is long range. She is voiced by Erica Lindbeck in English and Suzuko Mimori in Japanese. *'Memphis Model 1-Catharine': Another of the Memphis models. Unlike the two, it has electricity attacks. She is voiced by Karen Strassman in English and Mutsumi Tamura in Japanese. *'Cerberus Black': Finally freed from the Swords, he still friends with Sophia, but 'fears' Zero. (Sub Boss). He is voiced by Kirk Thornton in English and Taketora in Japanese. *'Cypher': Zero and Gabriel's fusioned form. (Final Boss). He is voiced by Cam Clarke in English and Masakazu Morita in Japanese. *'Rem Alzaram': A tall alien woman from another world. (Guest from Dreamers of the Road III). She is voiced by Wendee Lee in English and Mayumi Tanaka in Japanese. *'Sibylla Meira': A young woman with time traveller powers. (Guest from Neo Freedom X). She is voiced by Amanda Celine Miller in English and Toa Yukinari in Japanese. *'Milo Alexanderson': The warlord of the NEO Race, fights with his chi. (Guest from Devil's Eye). He is voiced by Lucien Dodge in English and Ayumu Murase in Japanese. *'Jet Dark': A professional racer and teacher, fights bare handed. (Guest from Neo Formula Racing). He is voiced by J.B. Blanc in English and Kenta Miyake in Japanese. Stages *The Fog *TV Station *Swan Lake *House of Graves *Robotic World *Web Land *Queen Bee's Trap *Land of Storm *Time Eaters *Death Winter *Black Space *Nobody's Land *Christmas Train Trivia *This game will feature an ending that will left the players questioning. That according to the early declarations of the Writer. *This is the first game being rated PEGI 16, USK 16 and BBFC 15, but still rated T for Teen by the ESRB and CERO C in Japan. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Nintendo Switch Games